Looking Down
by Blue Deity
Summary: Zeus looks down from atop Mount Olympus as Kratos and the Titans scale it's heights to kill him and the rest of the gods. He'll only admit to himself he's afraid. Minor spoilers. One shot of inner Zeus narration.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own God War, or any of its characters. All elements belong to Sony.

**Notes:** Little thing I came up with a few minutes ago. Takes place as Zeus looks down as Kratos and the Titans crawl up Mt. Olympus at the end of God of War 2. I've been on a bit of a God of War high since I watched my friend beat God of War 3, playing through Chains of Olympus now and I can't wait for Ghost of Sparta.

_**Looking Down**_

"Father! I have returned, and I bring with me the death of Olympus!" Zeus heard the garbled, rage fuelled voice of his son calling out to him as he rode upon the back of the all-mother Gaia as he and the Titans started the ancient war all over again. Zeus had already rallied the other Olympians around him after he had barely escaped Kratos' wrath moments ago. Only surviving because his daughter Athena threw herself in front of the Blade of Olympus, taking the killing blow that was meant for him. Now the blood of six gods was on Kratos' hands, Persephone, Ares, the sisters of Fate, and Athena. He could very well kill them all. Zeus noticed that the shadow he cast upon the earth was no longer as large as it had been. When he told the others that this was indeed the greatest threat that Olympus had ever faced, he was being serious, no other being had ever caused Zeus to feel so uneasy. He had had visions, where he saw himself laying on the remains of Gaia, the Blade of Olympus sticking out of his chest as Kratos stood over him. Now, staring down at his son he felt a tinge of pride in his chest despite himself. No other creature had ever posed such a threat, but here he was, his son, making him quake in fear. No other creature; his father, the creatures his grandmother had sent to destroy him such as Typhon , none of them had ever made Zeus afraid. None had forced his hand like Kratos had, unleashing the power of the Blade of Olympus to personally deal with a mortal man was unheard of. Had it just been the Titans, this conflict wouldn't be worrisome in the least, but Kratos was foolishly aiding them, and, looking down at the anger in Kratos' eyes, Zeus knew he could tip the balance in their favour.

"Fool Ares." Zeus muttered, not loud enough for his brothers to hear him. Had Ares not forced Kratos to kill his own wife and child, his vendetta against the gods would never have been born. Instead he would have been the loyal Champion of the gods he had been fated to be. Zeus shook his head thinking like that. No, Ares had his hand in this, but the blame ultimately fell upon him, he should have punished Ares for his sins against his son, but Ares was his son too, and he couldn't show favouritism among his children could he? Still, what Ares did was unforgivable, and he had tried to usurp him when he claimed the ultimate power of Pandora's Box, had Kratos not opened the box first and slain Ares, only the Fates knew what would have happened, and that knowledge was lost now. Zeus should have stepped in; done something, let Kratos know that the gods were not all apathetic, that they did not always break their promises. But it was too late now, now he had to be strong, the others could not know that their king had regrets, that he was afraid. The truth was though, he was terrified.

Zeus watched as Poseidon leapt off the side of Mt. Olympus. Zeus was frozen in place, he couldn't tell his brother to stop, to tell him they needed to devise a plan, to pool their efforts against Kratos, he was already gone, lost. Zeus continued to gaze downward, the lightning in his eyes becoming weaker and weaker. Poseidon crashed into Gaia as the battle raged on, he could hear moans of pain coming from Gaia as Poseidon's attacks tore into her rocky skin and she begged Kratos for help. Had it just been the Titans, this war would already be over. Before long however Kratos was fighting Poseidon, Zeus looked on as Kratos got the better of his brother, tearing open his shell, weakening him before finally leaping at him, grabbing his true self from the water armour that he had formed around him and slamming him into one of Olympus' many jagged cliffs. He beat him, gouged out his eyes, snapped his neck and threw him into the sea, which erupted in an explosion, as if mourning the death of its lord.

"No!" Zeus grunted, powerless to help his brother. Kratos returned to Gaia and soon, the two of them were up to the top of the mountain. Zeus steeled himself, he was afraid, but his world needed him, it couldn't go on without the gods, humans especially, they were creatures of order, unable to survive in chaos, and the gods were all that maintained order. As Kratos stood upon Gaia's shoulder and drew those blades, the one's Athena gave him, Zeus's eyes met his, he wasn't looking down at him anymore. Zeus could read his son and this wasn't about protecting anybody, this wasn't about order or chaos, about right and wrong, it wasn't about the destroyed Sparta or even about his wife and daughter. No, this was about revenge, about killing each and every one of the Olympians.

"I am here Zeus, Ares could not stand against me, the Sisters of Fate fell before me, and you will not live to see another night!" He grunted. Zeus crossed his arms and stood up straight, he had to be strong, he had to protect his world. Kratos was over confident, he was sure he could win because he defeated him before, but Zeus hadn't used his secret weapon in that last battle, a weapon that made the Blade of Olympus seem impotent in comparison. Zeus raised his arm and created his lightning bolt, with all the might of Olympus, he hurled it and it crashed into Gaia, who fell backward in pain. Surprised by his father's attack, Kratos slipped onto her back, Zeus looked down at them again as the Titan grabbed hold of the side of the mountain for dear life, Kratos shouted to Gaia that he couldn't hold on, Gaia told him that if she helped him, she would fall and that the Titans had been using him this whole time, that he was only a pawn to get them their freedom so they could destroy Olympus. Zeus couldn't help but laugh at her arrogance, especially considering Kratos was the only thing keeping the Titans in this fight, Poseidon would have easily killed her if it weren't for him.

"Foolish short-sighted Titans." Zeus muttered as Gaia lost her grip upon the side and they fell. "Now you and your kind will have to fear him as well." Kratos was merely a mortal;lp now he could not survive that fall, but that did nothing to alleviate Zeus' anxiety. Kratos had been killed before, by Ares, by himself, but he always came back, like the unstoppable force of nature he was. Zeus turned and headed back into his palace. He would leave the Titans to the other gods, Hercules, and his armies, they could handle them. Zeus had no time to help, no time to mourn his brother. No, he had to prepare, prepare for when Kratos inevitably crawled his way out of the underworld and came for him again. For when he came to kill him.

**END**


End file.
